New Member of Purple Dragons
by RaphaelsgirlKameko
Summary: Raph has finally had it with his family so he goes to find a new one. 2003 TMNT series Sequel to Reunion with Usagi! RAPHCENTRIC! COMPLETE! YEAH HOOO!
1. Hothead

New Member

Of

Purple Dragons

Hello again, It's me Leonardo. I have another story to share about my teenage mutant ninja turtle life. As you already know I have sensei and three bros. This story is about one of my bros, Raphael. He is very stubborn so this is his story and sadly it was all Mikey's fault. I'm telling the story 'cause Raph doesn't like to talk about his past mistakes. So here it is.

After we had that reunion with Matomaku Usaki and Drayco. Mikey has been totally bragging about how he won the Battle of Nexus tournament. Raph was still shocked that he lost to Mikey. Sometimes Raph can't just take the truth and Mikey winning is the truth! It all started when we were all hangin'. You know Donnie workin' on the shell cycle, me I'm meditating, and Mikey is polishing his trophy.

"Hey Mike, this is the third time you polished that trophy today". I asked.

"Well, this is very important to me". Mikey gloated.

"Why is it so special"? I wondered.

"Well I know that one day Raph and me will have an argue over who is better so this will prove that I'm better than him" Mikey said.

"MIKEY" shouted Raph. "You won on a coincidence, if that Drayco didn't come you'd be toast!"

"Dude, I have sparred with you may times and I always win!" said Mikey.

"Are you trying to say your better than me!" Raph snarled.

"Well yah." said Mike. "I mean your way to slow for me!"

I bit my lip. I know that look on Raph's face meant I'm gonna' beat you up hard, very hard! Suddenly, Raph plunged at Mikey! I didn't know what to do! I ran between them just before Mikey was going to get the pounding of his lifetime!

"Raphael, you need to chill!" I said to Raph to help cool him down.

"Why don't you go and get some fresh air."

Raph stomped out the door to our lair. Mikey was relived, yet still in shock from his near death situation.

"Dude, what's his damage?" Mike wondered.

"Um, you." I said obviously.

(now Raphael is the first person)

Lets just say I not really wanted at the lair right now. Leo says I should get some fresh air. What I need is a new family. Mikey is really over reacting! He won on sure luck and he brages about it all the time! I feel like everybody thinks I'm a hotheaded, red masked, turtle! Well you know what there right! If I'm wanted there I'll find a new dig! Somewhere I can go to take revenge on them? I know! (back at the lair)

"Gee, when I said to get a breath of fresh air I didn't mean five hours worth" Leo said.

"Well you know Raph" said Mikey "It takes a long time for Raph to chill".

Master Splinter walks into the room.

"My sons, it is once again time for our training session", said Splinter.

"Were is Raphael"?

"Uhhhh……" worried Leo cuz he had no idea where Raph was.

"He went somewhere with Casey" fibbed Mikey.

"Oh really…." said sensei.

(now back to me and my idea)

As I sat on the top of a building wondering if my plan I was thinking will work. I thought that if my plan will be successful I would need a disguise! I found some old clothes in a near by dump and put em' on. Then my plan for revenge was ready to start.

TBC


	2. Where's Raph

HI-HI note: sorry if I had a ton of typos. You see I did them when I was little and when I found out about this site I posted them on without correcting them first. OOPS ;) Also this story is what you call a trick story so it may sound kind of extreme for Raph to do that, but don't worry its not as it seems. Now the next chapter!

F.Y.I. Raphael left of anger around midnight and it is already 7:00 p.m.(that's long)

At The Lair (Don's POV)

Leo paced back and forth looking at the clock.

"It's been 14 hours since Raph left and no sign of him?" complained Leo.

It was likely for Raph to be out about 7 hours tops but 14 is far beyond I have seen. Maybe he is hurt or out cold or DEAD… wait a minute this is Raph, mister tough guy we're talking about I guess I just worry too much. Ya know he probably at Casey's that probably the most logical reason for his absence.

" Leo, dude your gunna wear a hole in the ground from walking back and forth for so long !" Mikey said more concerned than joking.

"Guys we're going to look for Raph. Who knows what that 'hothead' has got himself into now." Leo explains "I'll go ask Master Splinter if it's ok."

(third person)

Leo walks towards Splinter door to explain what his brother has gotten into now. He opened the Japanese style doors to find his sensei in meditation surrounded by five light candles. Leo did not want to disturb his father's meditation but this was urgent. It was his family!

"My son, I grow more concerned about your brother." Splinter says, "Is this what you came to discuss?"

"Yes sensei." Leonardo took a breath, "May we look for him?"

"You mat Leonardo but be very careful." Splinter agreed.

The turtles set off to find their lost brother.

TBC


	3. Search Continues

The turtles jumped from rooftop to rooftop with still no sign of Raphael. It was cold out. The night breeze made their bandana tails dance in the wind. The turtles wanted to find Raph now, but where?

"Guys, this is taking too long." Leo sighed, "We have to split up."

The turtles agreed and went their own ways. They went to every single place where he would go. Time was running out.

(Leo's POV)

Where is he? That's the only thing that went through my mind. Mikey may be very obnoxious and annoying but that doesn't give him no right to run off to who knows where and pout for several hours. How could he be so insensitive to make Splinter worry so much and me… hell, even Don and Mikey. Still I hope he is all right. Now I have checked the whole Central Park and now practically every single ally. Where is he?

(Don's POV)

Sigh… I don't get it. I used my best equipment to trace him but no sign of Raph. I'm turning on Main St. as I speak. After I gave up on foot awhile ago, so I used the Battle Shell's tracer. I GOT A SIGNAL! I parked, and put an approving disguise on and followed the signal into a bar. Figures. I walked up to the counter. I saw the bartender filling up some shot glasses.

"Excuse me, sir", I interrupted.

"What can I get for ya, kid?", he said sternly.

"Have you seen a guy with a big jacket and hat on?", I questioned.

"Sure did!", he said, "He's my best customer, and he was just here an hour ago!"

"Thanks." I sighed.

Well Splinter would like to here about that. It wasn't a total waste coming here. But, now the question was where is he?

(Mikey's POV)

I was getting like so tired from looking so I sat down in the nearest ally to eat a pizza slice. Hey I was hungry and I had a disguise on. I can't just walk by Pizza Hut and not get a pizza slice! A turtles gotta eat you know. Especially if your name is, Mikey!

Suddenly, I heard a loud sound so loud I dropped my pizza. (sniff sniff) The I heard it again it sounded like someone was yelling…..

**MIKEY!……**they were…(gulp)


	4. Shadow Figure

HI-HI note: sorry for the wait…huge wait. Just reading other Great stories as well like my favs- In Another's Shoes and When We Soar! I love'em. Now 2 the story!

(3d person)

Michelangelo screamed of what he saw! The scream echoed though out the whole city. Catching the ears of Don and Leo.

"What the shell was that?" said Leo.

"I don't know?" pondered Don, "But it sounded like…"

"Mikey!" they screamed.

They sprinted as fast as they can to the area of where the sound came from. And to their surprise the found Mike on the floor staring wide-eyed at a shadowed figure not far deeper in to the alley.

"What going on?" Leo demanded, "Who is that?"

The figure chuckled. It started to step out of shadow. The 3 turtles drew their weapons. An out of the shadow came no one other than…….

MUST READ

Sorry everybody but I had 2 stop it there. Trust me u would stop it there 2 if u knew who it was. Sorry if it was so short…ok I'd admit this is probably the shortest chapter of everybody who write fan fiction stories for anything. SO do I get an award. That's a habit I need 2 get out of. But don't worry this will update really quickly. Oh yeah PLEASE REVIEW I feel like no one reads my stories SOB please……tehe


	5. Raph or Turtle Blood

Hi-Hi note: Sorry it was finals, they suck. I hope you're alive enough to read the SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! So here we go…

* * *

_They sprinted as fast as they can to the area of where the sound came from. And to their surprise the found Mike on the floor staring wide-eyed at a shadowed figure not far deeper in to the alley. _

"_What going on?" Leo demanded, "Who is that?"_

_The figure chuckled. It started to step out of shadow. The 3 turtles drew their weapons. An out of the shadow came no one other than……._

_

* * *

_

…Raphael!

He has now a black tattered bandanna. His eyes full of hate and EVIL! (had 2 say)

And worst of all. A cross his plastron was none other than a Purple Dragon TATTOO!

"He has a Purple Dragon tattoo!" Don gulped.

"Raph?" said Mikey, "is that you?"

"Not anymore, freaks.", Dragon Face declared while walking out of the shadow.

"His new name is Turtle Blood!" he said.

"And why that?" demanded Leo.

"Because.", Turtle Blood smiled.

"I love to see blood, especially blood from greatest enemies!", he continued "YOU!"

"W-what!", Mikey stuttered while backing up, "Can't we talk?"

"NO!", Turtle Blood yelled as he attacked with his sais.

Turtle Blood didn't hesitate! He went straight for Mikey's throat! Luckily Michelangelo was able to doge slightly with receiving a slash in the shoulder! He winced and fell to his knees in pain as the warm blood flowed down his arm.

"What the hell are you doing, Raph!", Leo screamed.

"I'm tryin' to kill ya all!" Turtle Blood replied.

"But we're you brothers." Don stated.

"And that's why I'm eliminating you three!" Turtle Blood said clenching his fists.

It wasn't long before Turtle Blood took Leo and Don out of the picture. Michelangelo was left alone staring at his brothers, beaten and bruised bodies. Panic and fear was building up inside of him. Trying to hold his tears back. "Emotion is a warriors worst enemy", that's what Leo always told him. All of his anger welled up and Mike charged towards Turtle Blood! But his attempt failed ending up with him on his shell and Turtle Blood kneeling on his plastron. Mikey was panting harsh staring up at his former brother staring him down with a grin on his face, twirling his sais.

"Now it's time to finish you!" Turtle Blood screamed and aimed his sai right for Mike's head!

"Aaahhhh!"………………

* * *

PLEASE READ DOWN HERE 2 IT'S IMPORTANT!

HI-HI Note: Hi, Nosidam48loveraph here! I have a couple of things to tell ya. When I said Raph took Leo and Don out of the picture I meant he knocked'em out…. He didn't kill them. I never…ever have any of them die in my stories. I guess I'm either too big of a pansy or I love the turtles a little too much. I'll go with the second one. And I know what you all are thinkin' about why the hell I thought of the name Turtle Blood. It was a short notice… and aaggg I don't know I just can think of a better one.

FYI: I already DID the next chapter. I did really! And please ANYONE….ANYONE if you can send me one review. If I get one I promise to put it up ASAP! PLLEEEESE!

FYI(again): Uhh…ya know what's so fustratin' I can write forever to whoever you are but I can't write longer chapters. my life…..


	6. Tipical Mikey

HI-HI Note: Ok like I promised here is the **last chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Before:

_"Now it's time to finish you!" Turtle Blood screamed and aimed his sai right for Mike's head!_

"_Aaahhhh!"………………_

_

* * *

_

(Real Life) 

"Raphael, go get Michelangelo for me it time for practice." said Master Splinter

Raph stopped punching the heck out of his bag and went to get his brother with a "hmmp".

"Hey Mike get your shell down here for practice." Raph yelled while looking into Mikey's room.

It was empty….dirty, but empty. He all the sudden heard snoring from Donnie's room and went to go check it out, knowing Don doesn't snore. Raph peeped in to find Mikey's sleeping. He was sitting in a chair with his head on the keyboard, and he's drooling. Raph knowing that drool and keyboards don't go together without a shock he took pity on his brother. Being the nice brother he is he goes up to him and pulls the chair right from underneath him.

(THUD)

"Huh… what..Raph?" Mikey stuttered, "Is that you?"

"In the shell!" Raph said.

"sigh…I had an awful dream you were going to kill me!" Mike sighed.

"Ya don't say?" Raph shrugged.

Raph looked at the computer. _Probably another porn site or wait he's on that stupid FanFiction again. Whats the story tis time…humm a Ninja Turtle Fic! Called "New Member of Purple Dragons" weird. _

"You nutcase." Raph laughed, "Ya get these bad dreams from the stupid stories you read on this site!"

"Ha ha, very funny, so is it time for practice or something?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, so move your butt." Raph said.

They walked out of the room to the dojo.

"But, ya know." Raph blushed, "The person who wrote that story you were readin'"

"Yeah, so?" Mikey wondered.

"Her name was **Nosidam48lovraph**!" Raphael smiled, "I might consider dating her…."

THE END

* * *

HI-HI Note: If only Raphie really said that to me….sigh Well that's it for tis. Please REVIEW PLEASE! Now I'm going to work on "Fiery Passion" I haven't updated in Months! 


End file.
